Something Else
by BlueDaisy2158
Summary: After graduation, Draco has a choice to make.


Something Else (1/1)

Warnings: This story does contain slash (though it is PG rated). If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. If I did, they probably wouldn't be famous.

He had to leave.

He didn't want to do it. But, then again, how could he say no?

He was well aware that he was a disappointment to his father. How could he be anything else when he had feelings that were more than just hate? He wasn't supposed to have feelings, especially not the type of feelings that currently burned inside of him.

He sat in the courtyard, surrounded by the sweet scent of beautiful flowers, the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. Of course, everything seemed more beautiful since he discovered the odd sensation that now held his heart. The sensation that caused him to think of betraying his family, and everything they stood for.

The day was supposed to be a happy one. It was the beginning of summer. He had graduated and was about to return home to start his new life as an adult. But with adulthood came responsibility, and the new life he was expected to lead wasn't what he had always dreamed it would be.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he knew who it was before turning around. He knew, because only one person had the power to cause that spark of pleasure and pain. He turned to face the other, and just stared for a moment into the beautiful green eyes. Eyes that he knew would not hold the sparkle he was searching for. But that didn't stop him from searching for it anyway.

"Did you make a decision?" Potter asked quietly.

He searched the eyes one more time, but there was no indication of feelings more than curiosity. "Yes," he replied.

His choice must have been obvious, because Potter just nodded, and for a split second, he thought he saw something in his eyes. The thing he was searching for. But it was just a second, and he couldn't be sure. He must have imagined it. No one could feel that way about him. He was a disappointment, to everyone it seemed.

"You don't have to do it," Potter said simply.

He allowed a wry smile to cross his face. "Yes, I do. I can't betray my family like that."

"They don't understand you."

"Neither does anyone else, it would seem. Besides, they are all that I have."

"Not all," Potter whispered, shaking his head slightly. But Draco knew that the quiet response was just Potter's nobility speaking. It wasn't an indication of hidden feelings, not even feelings of friendship. Being one of Potter's peripheral friends was not enough and would never be enough. It would be better to be his enemy than a mere 'acquaintance.'

Draco sighed and turned to face the flowers again. "I have to leave soon. I have a train to catch," he said with a slight smirk. They stood silently for a few more minutes before Draco turned and looked again into Potter's eyes, checking one last time for what would never be there. Then, he began to walk away.

He had not walked more than five meters before he felt Potter roughly grab his arm and attempt to spin him around. "Draco, wait!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly with what sounded suspiciously like desperation.

Draco stopped and faced him with a mixed look of surprise and annoyance, but Potter did not release him, and he had never called him by his given name before. It was almost too much, but still, he waited to hear what the other boy had to say.

For a moment, Potter seemed unsure of himself. Emotions were running across his face far too quickly for Draco to actually identify any particular one. Then, he spoke. "I know we haven't always been friends…"

"That is a bit of an understatement," Draco snorted.

"…but I thought that the time we spent together this year…well, what I mean is, that even though you were sort of forced into spending time with me, I thought we might…I mean, I guess I had rather hoped that…" His words faded, as Draco stared at him in confusion. Then, there was a look that appeared in his eyes, the one Draco had been looking for, and suddenly Potter's lips were pressed gently against his own.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled away, not because he didn't want the kiss but because it was too much for him to handle at the moment. Potter released him, finally, and took a step backwards. His gaze fell to the ground as he whispered, "Please, don't go."

Draco stared at him for a moment in shock and confusion, and then, as if his body was under the imperious curse, he had to leave. Potter couldn't have possibly meant it. He couldn't have meant that look or that kiss or those whispered words, because Potter did not feel that way about him. He couldn't. Draco's feelings were one-sided: they had always been one-sided.

He stalked back to his dormitory, a mass of jumbled thoughts and emotions. He had to get his stuff, he had to leave, and he had to go home. He had a train to catch.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on a bench at the train station with no real memory of how he had gotten there. The station was in chaos as students were loading onto the train. Still, Draco sat quietly on the bench. No one spoke to him. Most of his fellow graduates had remained at the school, ready to defend it during the quickly approaching battle. He had actually been surprised to discover that so many were staying, even many of the Slytherins. The ones that were returning to their families were too afraid of him to say anything to him.

He sat there with his head in his hands until everyone had boarded, and he thought about what he had to do. He did not have a choice. He had to leave. He couldn't betray his family. He couldn't stay. Harry Potter couldn't feel that way about him. He simply couldn't.

But Potter had kissed him, had had that look in his eyes, and had asked him not to go.

The train whistle sounded, and he looked up at the train, knowing what he had to do.

He couldn't go. He had to know if there was something else out there for him.

Draco Malfoy had to stay.

The End.


End file.
